<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Mr Norman and Mrs Tinkle by Imasuckerforships</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28216668">Mr Norman and Mrs Tinkle</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imasuckerforships/pseuds/Imasuckerforships'>Imasuckerforships</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The New Legends of Monkey (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Acting as husband and wife, Alternate Episode 6, Awkward Romance, Boys Will Be Boys, F/M, Fluff, Missing Scenes, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Some Humor, Tripitaka/ Monkey, Tripkey, alternative universe, one sided feelings, what if</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 14:28:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,519</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28216668</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imasuckerforships/pseuds/Imasuckerforships</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Tripitaka and Monkey act as husband and wife instead if brothers?<br/>Alternative episode 6<br/>(Also What I thought they where doing but instead they acted as brothers and destroyed my hopes and Tripkey dreams. So I bring this to try and make a scenario of what would happen if they did)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kaedo Zef &amp; Monkey King &amp; Tripitaka &amp; Sandy &amp; Pigsy (The New Legends of Monkey), Monkey King &amp; Tripitaka (The New Legends of Monkey), Monkey King/Tripitaka (The New Legends of Monkey), Pigsy &amp; Sandy (The New Legends of Monkey)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Monkey and Trip sat up on the log. Trips well tied bandages a reminder of that Trip had gotten the scroll. At the price of hurting her hand Ofcourse. Weird. “Let me see your hand.”, She heard Monkey ask. She blinked. But let him hold her hand for a few seconds as he looks at the damage. It was the first time, in a long time that he had been nice to her and vice verse. Trip didn’t like them arguing. She never liked people arguing.
He gave her hand back, his gaze looking over the horizon. “Every miniute we waste Gorm gets further away with the scrolls.”, He said, and Trip watched his eyes travel back down to hers. “And every step we take we get further away from Pigsy and Sandy.”, Trip said and Monkey gaze stayed on her eyes. He looked as if he was about to say something, and then an arrow cane flying near Trips face. Monkey caught it. “Stay here.”, He said and threw the arrow to the ground. He then got up and wondered for the culprit. Trip would always wonder how much his senses where better than hers. She stood up and looked at her hand. She had got hurt by trying to cut the scroll of creation free. She sighed and didn’t notice the boy come at her with a type of farming tool to her neck. “Monkey!”, She said, watching as the boy bristled a little. The boy was distracted by the bumbling Monkey king and Trip stomped on his foot. She ran behind Monkey, her hand ghosting Monkeys arm. 
Monkeys gaze was icy on the boy. “What do you want demons? My father and mother have already been taken for the demon army!”, The little kid snapped his grip on his weapon never faltering.
Monkey smirked and leaned over. He swiped his hair and Trip couldn’t help but snicker at his actions. “I am the Monkey king. Just going to move this over here..”, He said and moved the tool over to the side. The boys face lit up. 
“Monkey king. I.. Sorry I.. I thought you where demons.”, He said. Monkey shrugged, and Trip wondered over. “It’s really no problem small child. Now.. Can you show us where your father and mother where taken?”, Trip asked and the boy nodded and started walking east. Trip and Monkey followed. Tip fiddled with her bandages, nervously. “Pigsy and sandy will be ok.”, She heard infront of her. She blinked and stared at his back. How did he?
“I can sense your unease all the way over here monk. Chill. There both grown gods. I’d be more worried if it was you. And sandy.”, He said and she smiled at him. She hoped that they wouldn’t find another thing to argue about soon. She really did. 

They cornered an opening and hid behind a bank. They saw loads of demons and humans. The humans where lined up. Monkey pointed to a middle aged couple. “Is that your mother and father?”
The boy hummed, “And brother.”
Trip followed there gaze. “There forcing them to join the army.”
Monkey hands reached up for his head, “I’d kill every last demon in this camp.. Only if I had my staff. Gorm has it and the scrolls.”, He sighed bringing his hand back down. “I just hope you’ll save them..”, The boy sighed as his gaze landed on his mother. 
“We can’t just go in there. We’d get killed. And gorms arriving in two days.”, Monkey said and Trip could see his mind weaving a plan together. “I have an idea.”, He said and his eyes glinted with mischief. Trip knew it was a bad one.

Trip slipped on the final piece to the puzzle, her jacket. The boy had been very helpful and lenses them some clothes. Trip slipped on her hat, and walked outside the farmhouse. She watched as Monkey slipped of his hat and played with his hair, staring into his reflection. He grinned and and started flexing his muscles. Trip blinked watching feeling her cheeks become red. Very red. 
The boy cleared his throat, and picked up the metal kettle. Monkey scoffed and crossed his arms looking in the fire. The boy went to a water bottle to fill the kettle up.
Trip made her way over to a branch and sat down. The boys dog cane over and nuzzled her hand with its snout. She smiled and stroked its ears.
“This plan can only work if you can convince them your human.”, She said and Monkey turned to face her. He grinned and scoffed softly. 
“Please.. Ok.. I’ll show you.”, He then stood up and walked over changing his accent. “Hello there. I Am A HuMAN. EVeRyThInG iS HaRD HeLP mE.”, he said as he walked over awkwardly and his hands at his sides. 
Trip laughed.
“I’m sorry. But no. Humans aren’t like that.”
Monkey grinned and made his way back to his seat by the fire.
“Sure you lot are. Monk I’ve been around you long enough.”, He said and Trip crosses her arms. She was about to say a remark back but the boy from before handed her a pair of boots. He then put the kettle on the fire and sat across from Monkey. His dog waddled over and he brought it up on his lap, hugging it and kissing it.
Trip slipped on the boots.
They didn’t fit. “Don’t fit.”, She said and took them of. Monkey clicked his tongue and took out the scroll of creation. “Use the scroll of creation and make some new ones.”
She took the scroll of him and looked at it.
“I don’t know. Somethings of about the scroll. It’s like Mycelia translated it or something.”
Monkey sighed and stood up, walking over and kneeling infront of her.
“Listen? We’re about to join an army. That means stomping heads, and walking. Boots are a must.”
She sighed and rolled the scroll open. “Here me scroll of creation, make me some boots, size 5.”
Monkey was facing her now.
“Wait your feet are tiny!”, He said with a childish grin on his face. Trip smiled, and hid it behind the scroll. 
Monkey was adorable. She had to admit it.

The boy soon led them to the army’s camp spot. Monkey like always walks up to the first to guards. “Hello! I am a human. I have come from my farm to offer myself to general Dreglons army.”, He said in his accent. Trip made her way last him and squeezed his arm. “Yes we have come to offer ourselves to your army.”, She said hoping to save the moment. 
The boy they where with ran into his family’s arms. Trip felt a tang of happiness for him.
It faded as her and Moneky where pushed infront of general Dreglon.
“Why do you want to join my army?”
Monkey gulped, “I Uh..”
“Because we love Gorm.”
“Why?”
“Because he’s big and scary and..”, Monkey started but Trip saved him. 
“Because he defeated the Monkey king in hand to hand combat.”, She said and Dreglon tilted his head a little at her. 
“It wasn’t exactly a fair fight.”, Monkey said as Trip glared at him. “We dislike the monkey king.”
“Why do you hate the Monkey king?”
“Our farm was attacked by the monkey king. We want to get revenge. We hate the Monkey king.”
“Hate is a strong word.”, She heard Moneky whisper to her. “Because he killed our family!”
“Because they asked for it!”
All of the demons shuffled. “What’s your names farm peasants?”
“I’m Norman. This is Tinkle.”
Dreglon eyes trailed Trip. “Huh. And she’s your sister?”, He asked, hands trailing her shoulders. Trip froze. How did he figure out she’s a girl? Probably because the clothes where a bit tight on her figure.. She inwardly groaned.
Monkey began to snarl. “My wife. Get your hands of her.”
Dreglon took his hands of.
“Wife eh?”
Monkey nodded suddenly holding Trip close. Trip knew he hated demons but man he was holding her too close.
“So you love Gorm huh?”
Trip nodded. 
“Anyone know these two?”, He asked the rest of the humans.
“That’s Norman And Tinkle, our married neighbours, they hate the Monkey king because he killed Norman’s parents in law.”
Dreglon hummed.
“Well then. Norman.”, he placed a hand on Monkeys shoulder, monkey watched as Dreglons hand ghosted Trips waist. He tried to ignore the anger burning inside him. “Tinkle. Welcome to the blue hand.”
Trip relaxed as his hand left her waist. She turned to Monkey who was glaring at the demon.
“Monkey... The plan was to pretend to be brothers.. Not a married couple.”
Monkey shrugged not really caring.
“He needed to know not to touch you. We’re married now Trip. I guess.”
Trip met his gaze and sighed, how could she stay mad at him? He was only protecting her.
“Ok soldiers! Get to a tent.”, A demon shouted a while later. Monkey laced a arm around Trip.
“Let’s sleep monk.”, He said and she blinked but accepted it.
Climbing in a small bed, Trip noticed the boy was in the same one.
“Thank you.”, She smiled to the boy. Monkey had his arms wrapped around Trip, he was asleep.
“He loves you. Doesn’t he?”, The boy asked. Trip smiled. “I have no idea.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was the next morning and Trip and Monkey woke up at the crack of dawn and started following a row of soldiers. Trip wondered how sandy and pigsy where getting on.<br/>“Get a grip Norman. Your wife is going on maids duty. Heard Dreglon likes them in those suits.”, A demon guard who was up front snickered. <br/>Monkey had enough, it had only been 10 minutes into the walk but none of the guards would shut up about his monk and Dreglon.<br/>He growled and stormed forward, Trip tugged at his arm. “Monkey!”, She snapped and he sighed and slowed down his pace. She didn’t let go of his arm.<br/>“Calm down Yeah? They can’t know your a god.”<br/>He nodded.<br/>“So Monk. What exactly is the plan?”<br/>“We Wait till Gorm arrives he’s probably carrying the scrolls and your start with him.”, Trip explained and Monkey hummed, he loved her in normal clothes. Not that he’d ever say but he was quite glad he could see her curves. Only other time was when he found her in Devaris dungeon. He tried not to think to much about how much her curves where showing or the demon guard glancing at her when she’s not looking. <br/>He felt so subconscious of her. <br/>If any of them even touched her, it would be the last thing they did. Screw the plan. He would tear through all of them. He loved picturing there screams. For a good course. <br/>Trip was suddenly flinching, fiddling with her shoes. “Everything ok?”, He asked, lacing an arm around her waist.<br/>“Yeah. My shoes pinch a bit.”, She said and he helped her walk.<br/>“Sorry. I shouldn’t have said that.”, Monkey said and Trip looked up at him sheepishly. <br/>She didn’t know what was going on, why her heart suddenly stopped beating, why she couldn’t breath as he looked down at her like that. Or why her mouth became very upset because his lips weren’t on them.<br/>“Monkey..”<br/>He smiled and looked ahead at the humans infront. <br/>“It was an accident. You don’t like demons. Dreglon was just close that’s all.”<br/>Monkeys mouth cracked into a small smile again, his fingers squeezing her hip a little. “Yeah. Sure.”</p><p>They soon arrived to the other camp.<br/>Right. Two demon camps.<br/>Dreglon was talking to Khan.<br/>Monkey and Trip made there way so they where close to the conversation.<br/>“Who would attack there Conrad in these times of war?”, Khan asked a familiar annoying french stupid demon. Trip and Monkey silently agreed that they hated Mothrax.<br/>“It wasn’t me. It was a surprise attack, the rebels, they attacked with the Monkey king, boy monk, River god, and the Pig god. We didn’t stand a chance.”<br/>Trip and Monkey glanced to each other and Monkey went to open his mouth, only to have Trip cover it with her hand.<br/>He grinned as she pulled it back.<br/>“Monk if you wanted to touch my lips you could have asked. We are married now.”, He grinned bringing her dangerously close to him.<br/>Trip fumbled for words.<br/>“Monkey! I-I was only getting you to shut up!”<br/>Monkey licked his lips, “Were a couple now. Better act like it Monk.”, He said, his eyes glinting with mischievous.<br/>If it was any other day Trip would’ve pushed him away and passed it of as a joke but oh gods he was right.<br/>She gulped, not even caring that the other humans where all looking at them.<br/>Khan and Dreglon cleared there throats.<br/>“Are you done love birds?”, Dreglon asked.<br/>Trip flushed, realising just how much her and Monkey where close. Or how her hands where in his shoulder, his arms wrapped around her waist. <br/>She jumped away like he was on fire. She dusted herself of.<br/>“Right.. Sorry sir.Uh.”, She said and noticed Sandy and Pigsy on the other side. Pigsy had his back facing her, rubbing his hands along his back. Making it look like he was kissing someone. Sandy was keeping a neutral face, she hit him and he stopped, looking awkward.<br/>Trips face set ablaze.<br/>“Right. See you soon Khan.”, Dreglon said and Khan nodded and went of to her tent.</p><p>The guards lined Monkey up with a partner. Trip was pushed to the side with the other girls.<br/>“Tinkle.”<br/>“Cherry.”, A teenager said, her blonde hair in platts.<br/>Trip smiled and watched as Monkey refused to fight.<br/>Dreglon got out of his tent.<br/>“Norman huh? Didn’t think you’d be trouble. No matter. Every second you don’t fight, I..”, He had walked up behind Trip now. Cherry had backed of looking nervous. Dreglons arms wrapped around her bringing her close. She wriggled. “I touch up your wife here.”<br/>Trip wriggled, “Get of.”<br/>Dreglon tilted his head.<br/>“Really? A little fighter huh?”<br/>Trip gulped as his hot, stinky breath was against her cheek and ear.<br/>“Yes.. Please. My husband doesn’t want to fight. Don’t do this. Please.”<br/>Monkey looked like he was about to rip Dreglon to shreads.<br/>“Let her go.”<br/>Dreglon shook his head, and moved his hands up a little.<br/>Trip gasped wriggling.<br/>“Get of get of!”<br/>Monkey snapped, he didn’t care if he was revealed to be a god. He didn’t care, he wanted Dreglon to get his hands of her. <br/>He snarled and swung for Dreglon. Trip ducked and rolled on the floor. Cheery went to her side.<br/>“Miss? Miss?”<br/>Trip sat up, groaning. Monkey was on the floor kneeling his eyes on Trip.<br/>“Quite a punch you got there Norman.”, Dreglon said as he took his ax of a guard. “Shame to lose a man with an arm like yours.”, He said and swung the ax—<br/>“DREGLON!”<br/>He stopped.<br/>Monkey lowered his fist.<br/>“I heard you have two recruits with information on the Monkey king. Bring them to my tent.”<br/>Dreglon spluttered But obliged. <br/>He grabbed Monkey by the shoulders and pushed him forward. Trip went to his side.<br/>“You idiot. You nearly got yourself killed.”, She said and cupped his face. Even with her heart beating so fast she still wanted to fulfill the urge to hold his face. His perfect face.<br/>“I’m sorry.”, He said and felt like he could melt at her holding his face. Trip felt like she was going to melt because his eyes where looking at her like Sandy used to. So full of devotion. She was certain his was filled with something else entirely.<br/>A red guard cleared his throat.<br/>“Tent peasants.”, He snapped and Trip and Monkey boy stood up, making there way to Kahn’s tent. </p><p>They both entered, Monkeys hand on the small of Trips back. All of this physical contact felt new but so so right and it was so relaxing and so what Trip needed that she didn’t question it. His hand to her skin would make her heart melt. She’s never ever admit it but Monkeys signature grin would make her insides smush, and fill her rib cave with butterflies.<br/>Khan was sat on her throne like chair, licking food out of her teeth with her obnoxiously long nails. A valour was standing by. His face was enough to annoy Monkey.<br/>“So. I heard your farm was attacked by the Monkey king.”, Khan said, changing her position.<br/>Trip and Monkey nodded.<br/>“When exactly?”<br/>“The crack of dawn.”, Trip said and Monkey rubbed her back any other time she would whimper at the contact. Well she never got it before. But man she knew she would savour his warmth.<br/>“I meant like days..”<br/>“Oh.. Around.. 25 days ago.”, Trip lies and Lhan hummed.<br/>“Why’d he attack your farm?”<br/>“Because.. Norman’s.. Parents in law, my parents who lived with us, or we lived with them.. Had given information to a one eyed demon.”<br/>Monkey used his left hand to cover his eye, Trip pulled it of and almost giggled, but when she stood back next to him his hand was still on her back.<br/>“Ah.. Where is your farm?”<br/>“North.”<br/>“South.”<br/>“South.”<br/>“North.”<br/>She exchanged a look with him.<br/>“It’s North from here which is south from here.”<br/>Khan hummed.<br/>“Ok. Put the wife in laundry duty and make the husband a door boy.”<br/>Monkey scoffed, and Dreglon stormed through the door, making Monkey and trip step back, his hand leaving her back.<br/>Monkey almost punched him for the loss of contact.<br/>“No. There my recruits. Mine to deal with.”<br/>Khan scoffed.<br/>“Please. All you want to do is shag the wife.”<br/>Dreglon snarled, Khan snarled.<br/>“Every body out! I want a private word with Dreglon.”, Khan snapped.</p><p>Monkey and Trio exited and made there way over to Sandy and Pigsy.<br/>Pigsy hugged Trip and Sandy hugged Monkey.<br/>“Guys. See your doing well.”, Trip said as she nodded to the food cart.<br/>Sandy scoffed.<br/>“Please. You and Monkey haven’t stopped touching each other since you got here.”, Sandy said and Monkey blushed, he moved awkwardly so his face was covered.<br/>“So you guys are cooks?”, He asked poking the fire, keeping his face hidden still.<br/>Sandy and Pigsy nodded.<br/>“Kinda.”<br/>Trip sat down and took her shoes of.<br/>Her feet had black sort of scabs on.<br/>Sandy gagged, Pigsy looked the other way. Monkey leaned down and examined the damage.<br/>“Stupid scroll.”, He snapped and brought her foot close to his face.<br/>“It’s fine. Gonna need some.. Nettles and groggle ointment.”, He said and Trip felt like her lungs here about o burst out of her, Monkey was so close, so close to her. His eyes looked so concerned, so concentrated. His lips parted as he looked up at her.<br/>“Got that monk?”<br/>She gulped. Feeling as though she was engulfed by him, all she wanted to do was hold him close and tell him over and over again how much she loves him, how much she’s proud of him. She blinked and swam in his brown eyes.<br/>“I..”<br/>Sandy had chucked her boots in the fire, sending Pigsy a look. He sent her one back. They crept back to the food cart.<br/>Trip didn’t even notice.<br/>“Monk?”<br/>She wanted to slap herself to wake herself out of this sudden trance.<br/>“I..”<br/>How did he know that?<br/>Did he research just for her?<br/>Does he love her?<br/>“How do you know that?”<br/>He smiled nervously, “I read some book back years ago. But Monk, some Groggle ointment should do it ok?”<br/>She nodded, still staring into his chocolate eyes, swimming in them, drinking them. Wanting to explore them, wanting to stare in them for the rest of eternity.<br/>She wanted to reach for his face and kiss him. And whisper over and over-<br/>“Get up Norman. Your going to fight Khans champion.”, Dreglon snapped hands rough on Monkeys shoulders.<br/>It snapped both of them out of there daze.<br/>“What?”, He asked and blinked a couple of times. Did he feel it to? That magic feeling? Chemistry.<br/>“Come on. You have a lot of training to do. And you, go and join the maids and clean something. Your feet look gross.”<br/>Trip blinked and stood up, flinching because of her feet.<br/>“Yes sir. Can I go to medical?”<br/>Dreglon eyes her.<br/>“If you meet me afterwards that is.”<br/>She blinked, for what.<br/>“You need to heal your gross feet right? Go to medical.”<br/>She nodded.<br/>“Yes sir is that an order?”<br/>Dreglon cracked a grin.<br/>“Sure.”<br/>Trip saw Monkey look at her with concern, she smiled and walked to medical feeling a bad feeling in her stomach. Why’d she agree to that?<br/>If she didn’t meet him now she’d most likely get Monkey in trouble. No. She’s got this. What could happen? Medicals in the middle of the camp.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>